Pelea de amigas
by majitop
Summary: Mayna y Marlene se llega a pelear por mal entendido sera que se acabara su amistad?
1. amigas  siempre?

_**bueno esta historia me tarde un poco en subirla pero aqui la tienen espero q les guste ;)**_

**Pelea entre mejores amigas**

Mayna y Marlene estaban sentadas riéndose y haciendo bromas

Mayna: no deber dad imagínate a Julien así has un esfuerzo

Marlene: jajajajajaja si es cierto sería muy divertido verlo con un vestido y ahora imagínate a Skipper así

Mayna hace silencio mientras se lo imagina y se empieza a reír

Mayna: jajajajaj enserio que sería lo mejor verlos a los dos así

Marlene: jajajaj….. Mayna te quiero mucho eres la amiga que siempre quise tener

Mayna: bueno Marlene tú no eres mi amiga

Marlene con ojos llorosos y cortante: a no?

Mayna: no eres mi mejor amiga

Marlene: tú también eres mi mejor amiga Mayna

Las dos amigas se dan un gran abrazo

Mayna: oye que es eso que está en el cielo?

Marlene: es un avión… no es un ovni… no es un..

Mayna: MARLENE!

Marlene: perdón me deje llevar creo que es

Mayna: un halcón peregrino?

Kitka: hola tú debes ser Mayna verdad?

Mayna: déjame ver, tengo una colita, tengo 4 patas, tengo a mi mejor amiga, (se ve al espejo) soy linda así que creo q si soy Mayna y tu eres?

Kitka: soy Kitka la novia de Skipper

Mayna: novia? (Mayna se acerca a Marlene para poderle decir algo) llama a Skipper

Marlene: ok

Marlene sale corriendo al hábitat de los pingüinos, mientras Mayna y Kitka hablan molestas

Marlene: SKIPPER!

Skipper vestido de sheriff se quita todo rápido y un poco alterado

Skipper: MARLENE! que haces tú aquí y estas tan alterada?

Marlene: no importa es Mayna!

Cabo: que pasa con ella?

Marlene: creo que se va a pelear con Kitka tu "novia"

Skipper estaba tomando su taza de café cuando Marlene dijo eso escupió todo hacia Kowaslki

Kowalski: que asco

Skipper: rápido muchachos hay que ir a pararlas

Kowalski: por qué? si se pelean por ti

Skipper: me gusta eso pero no podemos dejar que se maten entre ellas por mi o si se puede

Cabo: llevamos cámara!

Skipper: y palomitas

Marlene: SKIPPER!

Skipper: ok ok solo vamos a separarlas, Marlene aguafiestas

Todos salen rápido hacia el hábitat de Mayna

Skipper: Julien que haces tu aquí?

Julien: para tu información estoy tomando video de todo lo que sucede

Cabo: yo quiero una copia

Mayna: oye Kitka aquí viene tu novio por que no le preguntamos si es verdad

Kitka: está bien (se voltea para ver a Skipper) cariño verdad q soy tu novia?

Skipper: QUE? tu y yo terminamos hace mucho

Mayna: wow se nota como te quiere jajaj

Kitka: oye Skipper me dejaste por esta bocona?

Skipper y Mayna: OYE!

Skipper: hey! no me gusta que trates a mi…. amiga así

Kitka: hay que tierno oye Mayna alguna ves has visto el zoo desde arriba

Mayna: no nunca

Kitka: pues es hora que lo veas

Kitka agarra a Mayna del cuello con su garra y se la lleva hasta arriba y estando en el cielo

Skipper: MAYNA!

Kitka: por tu culpa Skipper me dejo

Mayna medio asfixiada: creo que te… dejo por…. estar loca y sabes qué?

Kitka: QUE?

Mayna: hay que… saber cómo… intimidar a alguien

Mayna le muerde pata a Kitka lo cual hace que ella la suelte dejándola caer

Skipper: MAYNA! Rico rápido lanza gancho

Rico le da rápido el lanza gancho y Skipper lo dispara hacia un poste para poder salvar a Mayna, Skipper rápido se eleva y toda en su brazo izquierdo a Mayna quienes rápido bajan para estar en el suelo a salvo

Mayna: gracias Skipper siempre salvándome (Mayna le da un beso en la mejilla a Skipper quien es ese momento se pone rojo

Kitka: hay me vengare de ti Mayna

Mayna: jaja Rico almohada por favor

Rico le da la almohada

Mayna: OYE KITKA! (le tira la almohada) talves asi te relajas jaja

Kitka cae en el parque en un arbusto

Kitka: como la odio pero me vengare (mira a Marlene desde donde esta) y se con quien me vengare

**_bueno q piensan q sucedera despues dejen comentarios :)_**


	2. se acabo la amistad?

**_bueno a muchas personas les ha pasado que por un chisme una gran amistad se acaba aqui esta un ejemplo_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**¿Inseguridad de amistad?**

Mayna entra al hábitat de Marlene muy preocupada

Marlene: oye porque esa cara?

Mayna: bueno… es la única que tengo no la puedo cambiar

Marlene: Mayna que tienes?

Mayna: es que para serte sincera estoy preocupada con eso que dijo Kitka

"me vengare de ti wuajajaja"

Marlene: cuando dijo el wuajajaja

Mayna: ni idea solo lo agregue

Marlene: tranquilízate ya van 3 semanas en las cuales no hemos sabido nada de ella tranquila

Mayna: si tienes razón mejor me voy a tranquilizar

Marlene: si obvio

Mayna: bueno te dejo te veo después tengo que… ir a hacer algo… ya sabes cosas privadas

Marlene: ok mejor ve

Mayna sale del hábitat de Marlene, y Marlene sigue ordenando su hábitat cuando…

Kitka: oye Marlene

Marlene: Kitka? Que haces tú aquí?

Kitka: tranquila no te hare daño, solo te iba a decir tú crees que Mayna es tu mejor amiga pero piénsalo bien

Marlene: eh como así?

Kitka: hay veras

Kitka sale del hábitat y Marlene no sabe muy bien a qué se refería Kitka así que mejor sigue haciendo lo que estaba haciendo mientras Julien y Mayna estaban hablando un poco alterados pero sin saberlo Becky y Stacy estaban escuchando la conversación

Julien: y de la nada bailamos chachachá

Mayna: no lose y mejor la cena estará bien los dos solos bajo la luz de la luna… será romántico

Julien: romántico? si si me gusta la idea de estar solos

Mayna: si pero recuerda que nadie se debe enterar de la cita menos Marlene

Julien: descuida no le diré a nadie

Mayna: eres el mejor Julien (le da un gran abrazo y Becky y Stacy se quedan con la boca abierta y van rápido a decirle a Marlene sin que las vieran Julien y Mayna) se me olvidaba cuando quieres tu cita con Marlene?

Julien: el sábado por la noche

Mayna: entonces así será

Mientras tanto Marlene estaba caminando pensando en lo que dijo Kitka cuando de la nada aparecen Becky y Stacy

Becky: Marlene!

Stacy: NO LO VAS A CREER

Becky: a nosotras nos impresiono

Stacy : no quedamos con la boca abierta

Becky: y yo di un grito ahogado

Marlene: se pueden callar y me pueden decir lo que paso?

Becky: adivina quienes van a tener una cita

Marlene: Doris y Kowalski?

Stacy: NO

Marlene: nose

Becky y Stacy al mismo tiempo: JULIEN Y MAYNA

Marlene: QUE?

Becky: los escuchamos hablar de eso

Marlene: Mayna no me haría eso o si?

Stacy: lo tenemos grabado (le muestra la grabación)

Marlene: no puede ser que sea cierto

Marlene se va corriendo a su hábitat muy triste cuando se topa con Mayna

Mayna: wow por qué tanta prisa?

Marlene: que te importa!

Mayna: Marlene que tienes?

Marlene: QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!

Mayna: tranquila que paso?

Marlene: tu deberías saberlo doble cara

Mayna: perdón?

Marlene: no te hagas la inocente conmigo… COMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARME ASI!

Mayna: te traicione? cuando?

Marlene: tu sabes que me gusta mucho Julien y porque saldrás con él?

Mayna: creí escuchar que yo saldré con Julien jajajajajaja

Marlene: así es traicionera!

A Mayna se le quita la sonrisa

Mayna: Marlene esas son puras mentiras soy tu mejor amiga como te haría algo asi?

Marlene: explícame porque estabas hablando con Julien demasiado ah?

Mayna se queda muda sin saber que decir a eso

Marlene: ves? tu silencio lo dice todooo no quiero volver a verte jamás

Marlene se va rápido de ahí a su hábitat mientras Mayna se queda parada muy triste sin reaccionar, pero cuando Marlene entra a su hábitat y hay encuentra a Kitka

Marlene: Kitka tenias razón (Marlene se seca las lágrimas)

Kitka: lo sé pero ven vamos a caminar

Las dos salen del hábitat y Kitka la dirige a una bodega atrás del zoo

Marlene: porque me traes aquí?

Kitka: mira ahí adentro hay algo que te impactara entra a ver

Marlene entra a ver cuando de repente la puerta cierra atrás de ella muy fuerte, Marlene intenta abrirla pero se da cuenta que tiene candado

Marlene: KITKA! SACAME DE AQUÍ!

Kitka: lo siento pero tengo un plan y ya paso la primera fase falta la segunda de mi brillante plan

Marlene: QUE? ESTO FUE TODO UNA MENTIRAA

Kitka: hasta ahorita te das cuenta

Marlene: sabes se darán cuenta q no estoy y vendrán por mi

Kitka: no lo creo cariño

Marlene: a que te refieres?

Kitka: casualmente me encontré un robot idéntico a ti y me servirá para mi venganza

Marlene: donde pudiste encontrar un robot tan linda como yo?

Kitka: HOBOKEN! y la ayuda de un delfin el dr. respira no espera el dr…..

Marlene: ESPIRACULO?

Kitka: exacto. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a tu "mejor amiga"

Mientras tanto Mayna entra al cuartel de los pingüinos, ellos estaban con los lémures

Cabo: Mayna estas… estas llorando?

Mayna: qué? no solo me… me sudan los ojos

Mort: a mí también me sudan cuando estoy triste

Mayna: ves no solo a mi me pasa (dice con vos ahogada)

Skipper: Mayna quieres contarnos lo que paso? (Skipper la atrae hacia el para abrazarla pero esta se aleja)

Mayna: no puedo hablar con ustedes…. Julien a mi hábitat ahora

Todos más que todo Skipper se quedan sorprendidos por lo que esta acaba de decir

Julien: de acuerdo vamos

Julien y Mayna salen mientras los pingüinos y Mourice y Mort se quedan hay muy sosrprendidos

Skipper: que mosca les habrá picado? porque Julien?

Mourice: parece que alguien esta celoso del rey

Skipper: Mourice cállate!

Cabo: Skipper que tiene de malo que ella quiera hablar con el tal vez es algo entre ellos

Skipper: no estoy seguro

Mientras tanto en el hábitat de Mayna

Julien: bueno que pasa? porque me trajiste?

Mayna: yo creo que tu cita con Marlene no va a poder ser

Julien: porque lo dices? Que te dijo?

Al decir esta frase a Mayna se le salen las lágrimas y se recuesta en el hombro de Julien para llorar

Julien: creo que de nuevo te están sudando los ojos

Mayna: no es así cabeza hueca estoy llorando

Julien. WOW que paso con Marlene?

Mayna le cuenta lo que paso

Julien: enserio? Que TU Y YO? UNA CITA?

Mayna: así es (lo dice más tranquila)

Julien: y que haremos?

Mayna: estoy pensando ven acompañame

Mienras tanto en el hábitat de los pingüinos

Kowalski: Skipper admítelo estas celoso

Skipper: como si tú no has estado celoso con Doris

Kowalski: bueno eso es… algo diferente

Skipper: es lo mismo

Mourice: entonces admites que estas celoso

Skipper: bueno no… digo si… no espera… que?

en ese momento entra Marlene, que en este caso sería Marlene Robot.

Marlene R: hola!

Skipper: no acabas de ver que tu "noviecito" aca de salir con Mayna?

Marlene R: no… jejeje me encanta tu cara cuando te pones celoso

Skipper: emm gracias… creo

Marlene R: me encanta cuando hablas

Skipper: ya se… yo también me encanto

Marlene R: jejeje

Cabo: Marlene te sientes bien?

Marlene R: y a ti que te importa?

Skipper: oye solo te preguntaba eso Cabo no seas dura con el

Marlene R: claro cariño

Skipper: cariño? espera esto es alguna clase de broma?

Marlene Robot sabe que en ese momento van a entrar Julien y Mayna porque Kitka la está controlando y los vio cerca

Marlene R: es que no puedo mostrarle mi amor a la persona más linda y especial para mí (mientras lo decía se acercaba mas y mas a Skipper para poderlo besar pero este retrocedía)

Skipper: claro que no pero el esta allá afuera deberías irlo a buscar (Skipper se topa con la pared)

Marlene R: no está aquí adentro y voy a demostrar cuanto lo amo (el robot de Marlene besa a Skipper)

Mientras todos se quedan sorprendidos por el beso en ese mismo instante entra Julien y Mayna pero Mayna al ver eso se pone mucho más triste

Julien: monja! Que es esto?

Skipper se retira muy rápido y se voltea hacia Julien y Mayna los cuales estaban furiosos

Skipper: esto… esto no es lo que parece solo estamos.. emm…

Marlene R: dándonos una muestra de nuestro amor y todos que están aquí lo pueden comprobar… Que se siente Mayna?

Mayna: nada que te importe… si me disculpan

Mayna se da media vuelta y sale lo más rápido posible de ahí seguida de Julien, Mort y Mourice

Marlene R: si me disculpas corazón me tengo que ir adiós besos (esta intenta otra vez darle un beso pero Skipper se quita demasiado rápido)

Cuando Marlene Robot sale Skipper se queda pensando en que le va a decir a Mayna para aclarar todo

Skipper: que puedo hacer?

Cabo: pues primero tienes novia y no es quien amas así que si es un problema

Rico: buga gruña kahu bahi Skipper (te vamos a ayudar Skipper)

Skipper: gracias chicos pero que puedo decirle si Mayna tal vez ya ni en pintura me quiere ver

Kowalski: ve a hablar con ella nada pierdes

Skipper sale rápido a buscar a Mayna pero se encuentra con Bada y Bing

Bing: oye Bada eta o es la monja que nos dijieron

Bada: yo creo que si Bing

Skipper: a que se refieren mamíferos grandes?

Bing: tienes que retirarte o te sacamos

Skipper: tengo que ver a Mayna!

Mientras Skipper discute con Bada y Bing Mayna está hablando con Doris

Mayna: y se dieron un beso y todo eso paso

Doris: Marlene haciéndote eso no me lo creo

Mayna: pero es cierto Doris no se que hacer

en ese momento pasa Kitka y Marlene R enfrente

Marlene R: eres mi mejor amiga Kitka

Kitka: no me hagas llorar Mar mar

Cuando se van Mayna mira a Doris con cara de TE LO DIJE

Doris: tal vez no era enserio

Mayna: a noooo! ni apodos tienen!

Doris: tienes razón pero no creo que Marlene sea asi

Mayna: ni yo

Becky y Stacy aparecen de la nada muy agitadas

Stacy: Mayna! sales con Julien? desde cuandoo?

Mayna: no salgo con él y nunca saldré ok?

Doris: espera! como lo saben?

Becky: tenemos contactos

Doris: pero como….

Mayna: déjalas… lo único que me interesa es volver a recuperar la amistad de mi mejor amiga

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno que les pareció espero que les allá gustado muy pronto subire el otro capitulo ;)<em>**


	3. Necesito a mi amiga

**_bueno ahora este es el penultimo ojala les guste ;)_**

* * *

><p><span>Necesito tu amistad<span>

Cabo llega al hábitat de Mayna con unos winkis

Cabo: Mayna? donde estas?

Mayna: aquí arriba en el árbol

Cabo sube al árbol y se sienta a la par de Mayna con los winkis

Cabo: winkis?

Mayna: no gracias Cabito… me puedes decir el porqué viniste

Cabo: no puedo venir a ver si estás bien o no?

Mayna: Cabo….

Cabo: oye no te he visto en 2 días y no puedo saber si estás bien

Mayna: mira estoy bien si? solo me molesta…. (Mayna es interrumpida por dos voces que eran Skipper y "Marlene" en este caso MARLENE R)

Skipper: mira Marlene lo que pasa es que…. (Marlene R le pone el dedo en el pico para que no siga hablando)

Marlene R: por favor ya entendí cariño me amas demasiado y lo bueno es que sentimos lo mismo

Mayna: Cabo llama a Julien ahora (se lo dice en callado)

Cabo sale corriendo por Julien mientras Mayna seguía viendo la escena de Skipper y Marlene R

Skipper: Marlene déjame explicar que no….

Marlene R: si ya se no debemos exhibir demasiado nuestro amor… (Marlene R mira hacia Mayna) oh mira quien esta hay

Skipper mira a Mayna con cara de "por favor no es lo que crees"

Mayna: si Marlene veo que hacen muy linda pareja

Marlene: al fin te das cuenta

Llega Julien hacia donde esta Mayna

Julien: me llamaste?

Mayna: sígueme el juego

Julien: tu no me das ordenes a mi yo te las doy a ti

Mayna: quieres tener tu cita?

Julien: por supuesto

Mayna: sígueme

Los dos se bajan del árbol y se voltean hacia Skipper y Marlene R

Marlene R: hay si mira con quien estas, con tu novio

Mayna: si estoy con mi novio algún problema?

Skipper y Julien: así?

Mayna: si! si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos como una feliz pareja de novios ADIOS

Julien: espera si… (Mayna jala a Julien del brazo y se lo lleva al parque)

Skipper: novios?

Marlene R: no te preocupes cariño al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro

Skipper: emmm.. Marlene mira eso!

Marlene R se voltea a ver pero no había nada pero cuando se voltio hacia Skipper este ya no estaba… Mientras tanto en el parque

Julien: NOVIO? QUE TE PASA?

Mayna: tranquilo no es cierto

Julien: no pero mira lo que hiciste

Mayna: oye solo fue para ver si en verdad era Marlene pero no lo es

Julien: ah ya capte

Mayna: enserio?

Julien: no la verdad no

Mayna: sabes mejor ve al zoo yo me encargare de esto

Julien y Mayna se van de regreso al zoo pero Mayna va hacia Doris… Mientras que Skipper estaba alterado en su hábitat

Kowalski: estas seguro que dijo eso?

Skipper: me pondría paranoico por cualquier cosa?

Rico: si

Skipper: la cosa es que eso lo dijo ella y se fueron

Cabo: tranquilízate intenta hablar con ella

Skipper: lo hare

Mientras tanto Doris y Mayna conversaban

Doris: dijiste que Julien es tu novio? jajajajaja

Mayna: no tuve opción

Doris: agh otra carta de Kowalski

Mayna: jajajaja que no tiene un gran amor

Doris: cambiando de tema no se te hace raro que Becky y Stacy sepan de que tú y Julien están "saliendo"

Mayna: si demasiado, pero lo último que se es que cuando Marlene me dijo eso estaba terminando de hablar con… BECKY Y STACY!

Becky: nos llamaste?

Stacy: tal vez necesita nuevo look para salir con Julien

Becky: quieres el estilo de ROCK, POP O ANGELITO

Doris: te verías bien con el de pop

Mayna: no opines, como saben que Julien y yo "novios" iugh

Stacy: contactos

Doris: ustedes no le dijeron a Marlene que ella y Julien saldrían lo cual…

Mayna: lo cual ustedes también lo grabaron y se lo enseñaron a Marlene y ella lo tomo a que si era verdad, entonces ella se puso enojada y por eso anda así conmigo lo único que no me pasa es porque no le importo el comentario que hice de Julien

Doris: muy buena deducción Holmes

Mayna: si verdad… AHORA DIGANME QUE MAS SABEN!

Mientras ellas discutían en el hábitat de los pingüinos había una discusión

Julien: es la chica que me gusta con la que estas!

Skipper: es mi culpa ser tan apuesto?

Julien: solo cuando te quitan a la chica que mas quieres que en este caso le quitaste la chica a tu rey!

Skipper: rey de los tontos porque tú me quitaste a mi chica!

Cabo: tranquilos! vamos aclarar esto pero no es con discusiones ustedes son mejores amigos

Skipper y Julien: EL? MI MEJOR AMIGO? ESTAS LOCO?

Kowalski: bueno A.D.A

Skipper: NO AYUDAS!

La discusión es interrumpida por Mayna seguida por Marlene R cuando las dos entran se miran con caras de desprecio

Mourice: una de ustedes quiere moras?

Marlene R: yo quiero!

Mayna la mira con cara de duda

Julien: que hacen aquí?

Mayna: cosas pero no creí que hubiera mucha molestia

Cabo: oye tranquila no pasa nada quédate un rato

Skipper: si quieres hacemos tu comida favorita?

Marlene R: me encantaría!

Skipper: se lo decía a May… (Marlene R lo jala del brazo)

Marlene R: cuando harán mi comida favorita?

Cabo: hoy en la noche

Mayna: si porque no hacemos tus almejas que tanto te gustan?

Marlene R: iugh no odio las almejas

Mayna: de acuerdo (Mayna sale del hábitat, Skipper va atrás de ella, cuando salen Skipper toma del brazo a Mayna)

Skipper: mira Mayna, entre Marlene y yo no hay nada si? nose que pasa pero enserio tienes que creerme cuando digo que no hay nada entre nosotros por favor

Mayna: porque no se lo vas a decir a tu novia

Skipper: de veras! no tengo nada entre ella y lo del beso…

Mayna: no quiero saber eso… solo dime si hoy nos vamos a reunir en la tienda de regalos?

Skipper: si pero..

Mayna: entonces ADIOS!

Mayna se va mientras Skipper no sabe qué hacer para que le crea, mientras que Mayna se junto con Becky y Stacy en el hábitat de Doris

Stacy: porque nos juntaste?

Mayna: recuerdan que Marlene odia las moras

Becky: no las odia, LAS DETESTA

Mayna: bueno resulta que nuestra queridina amiga le encantan las moras y… sujétense… odia las almejas

Doris: qué? no te equivocaste de Marlene ella ama las Almejas

Mayna: lo se

Stacy: y que haras desenmascarar a quien de verdad es

Mayna: si… y para eso necesito moras, almejas y música de guitarra española

Todas: de acuerdo

Doris: para cuando?

Mayna: para ayer

Mayna se va mientras Becky y Stacy buscaban las cosas, pero en eso Mayna pasa por una gran bodega hasta lo más profundo del zoo

Mayna: desde cuando hay una bodega?

Mayna oye una voz que decía "SAQUENME DE AQUÍ"

Mayna: Marlene? Eres tú?

Marlene: Mayna! oh genial! Eres tú! sácame de aquí!

Mayna: espera espera!

Mayna encuentra un martillo y con eso quita el candado y saca a Marlene de la bodega, cuando Marlene sale ella le da un gran abrazo a Mayna

Marlene: perdóname por no creerte! PERDON!

Mayna: sabes eso es lo bueno de ser mejores amigas

Marlene: que cosa?

Mayna: que uno siempre sabe quién es la verdadera

Marlene: de que hablas?

Mayna: te explicare después ahora te necesito más que nunca

* * *

><p><strong><em>ojala les allá gustado <em>**


	4. Descubrimiento :OO

**_bueno ahora este es mi ultimo capitulo de este... perdón si me tarde en subirlo_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>amigas siempre :D

Las dos salen muy rápido de la bodega y se van directo a la tienda de regalos, mientras en la tienda de regalos

Mason: y según leímos habrá más comida para todos

Julien: genial! porque Mourice no nos deja demasiado

Cabo: encontré unos lentes de nerd y unos emmm creo que son retro

Burt: y que tiene que ver eso?

Cabo: no lo sé pero a Kowalski le sirven los de nerd

Kowalski: porque a mí?

Skipper: eres el más nerdo de nosotros

Kowalski: eso es… muy cierto

Marlene R: a ti se te verían geniales Skipper

Skipper: ya empezamos de nuevo

En ese momento entra Mayna a la tienda

Mayna: muy bien en donde estas?

Marlene R: allá esta tu cabeza

Mayna: no juegues conmigo! EN DONDE ESTA?

Skipper: en donde esta quien?

Mayna: KITKA!

Marlene R: tontuela ella no está aquí

Mayna: no juegues conmigo Marlene! o debería decirte DOÑA ROBOT?

Todos se sorprenden por la noticia

Marlene R: yo? un robot? de donde sacaste esa tontería?

Mayna: tu sabes muy bien no te hagas la lista conmigo… bueno lo que se puede decir lista

Marlene R: pero si yo soy la original Marlene… y si soy lista

Mayna: enserio? que tan tontos nos crees?

Cabo: no entiendo nada (con los lentes de retro puestos)

Mayna: oye!

Cabo: que!

Mayna: yo quiero eso lentes

Cabo se los quita

Cabo: ten

Mayna: gracias Cabito, bueno en que estaba

Skipper: en que ella no era Marlene

Mayna: así! TU NO ERES MARLENE! HIPOCRITA!

Marlene R: claro que soy yo

Mayna: entonces quien es ella! (Mayna sale a traer a Marlene (la original) y cuando entran todos se quedan más sorprendidos)

Skipper: Marlene?

Marlene: quien esperabas? UN PAYASO?

Skipper: es Marlene

Marlene Robot: no enserio soy yo! ella es un robot! Cariño tienes que creerme?

Mayna y Marlene: CARIÑO?

Marlene: ni loca le diría así a Skipper! sin ofender

Skipper: no para nada

Marlene R: bueno si no me creen por qué no nos hacen unas pruebas para ver quién es la verdadera Marlene!

Mayna: ya nos adelantamos, BECKY! STACY!

Becky: les haremos una seria de pregunta para ver quién es Marlene

Skipper: y para qué?

Stacy: no lo sé es divertido

Mayna: oye iré a buscar a Kitka (le dice en el oído a la verdadera Marlene)

Marlene: ok ve

Mayna sale sin que nadie la mire, mientras interrogan a las Marlene's

Becky: A QUIEN LE GUSTA LA GUITARRA ESPAÑOLA?

Marlene: A MI!

Marlene R: que ridiculez

Becky: apuntalo Stacy

Stacy: mi turno, coman estas almejas!

Marlene R: que asco!

Marlene: con gusto!

Stacy: apuntalo Becky apuntalo

Becky: ya lo tengo todo!

Cabo: estás jugando TOTITO!

Becky: si y me gane!

Marlene: que tiene que ver eso con lo de ahora?

Stacy: otra pregunta (Stacy jala a Skipper y Becky a Julien)

Becky: a quien quiere la verdadera Marlene

Marlene: a… quien te importa!

Todos esperan la respuesta de Marlene R pero no contesta

Stacy: que habrá pasado?

Kowalski: al parecer se quedo sin corriente o no se

Skipper: alguien también escucha patadas?

Burt: yo las escucho

En ese momento entran por la ventana entra Mayna y Kitka peleándose como siempre

Skipper: chicas! quietas!

Mayna y Kitka: TU NO TE METAS!

Skipper: si quieren me golpean!

Mayna: por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga!

Kitka: tú misma casi la pierdes!

Marlene: tu creaste este pleito?

Kitka: no quiero entrevistas

Skipper: sabes que tan unidas son! por tu culpa casi se pierde la linda amistad que tienen! una no es nada sin la otra son como hermanas inseparables!

Mayna: owwns! que tierno

Kitka: mira Skipper no quiero pelearme contigo

Marlene jala del brazo a Mayna para decirle:

Marlene: besa a Skipper!

Mayna: QUE!

Cabo: esa será la única manera para que Kitka se vaya y ya no habrá más pleitos

Mayna: si pero…

Kowalski: o quieres estar siempre peleándote con tu mejor amiga? no! así que hazlo

Mayna: ASH! y si mejor digo que es mi novio? esta mejor eso

Marlene: lo que quieras pero…

Kowalski y Cabo: HAZ ALGO!

Mayna jala del brazo a Skipper

Mayna: Kitka supéralo Skipper está conmigo busca a alguien más!

Kitka: nos seas tonta el me quiere a mí!  
>Skipper: cuál es el plan? (le dice al oído a Mayna)<p>

Mayna: esto no me convenció y a ti tampoco (dice en callado)… SKIPPER ES MI NOVIO Y SUPERALO!

Skipper: así?

Kitka: no es cierto seguimos siendo novios con Skipper (Kitka lo jala del brazo a Skipper)

ES MI NOVIO!

Mayna: desde cuándo?

Kitka: desde… emm… desde

Mayna: vete mejor… vete a buscar a alguien mas

Mayna jala a Skipper

Kitka: Me largo de aquí!

Kitka se va y todo sigue viendo a Skipper y Mayna

Julien: bueno se largo la loca, así que…

Mayna: cierto se me olvidaba!

Marlene: que cosa?

Mayna: ve a tu hábitat con Becky y después iré por ti

Marlene: pero para qué?

Mayna: una sorpresa!

Marlene y Becky se van, mientras que Mayna y los demás arreglaban todo para la cena de Julien y Marlene

Mayna: bueno ya saben qué hacer?

Todos: si!

Cabo: la verdad es que yo no

Skipper: ni nosotros (señalando a los demás pingüinos)

Mayna: agh por que lo hacen más difícil!... bueno, Cabis dulces, Kowalski serás el camarero, Rico necesito fuegos artificiales y Skipper tu me ayudaras si?

Cabo: winkis!

Kowalski: que me pongo?

Mayna: este moño negro, bueno todos pónganselo

Mort: yo quiero uno!

Mayna: ten, y Rico donde esta?

Skipper: ya se fue al parque

Mayna: muy bien ahora tu ven Skipper

Skipper: que quieres que haga?

Mayna: arregla a tu mejor amigo si?

Julien: yo te digo quien me arreglara no tu!

Mayna: muy bien le diré a Marlene que vayamos a ver una peli y no venga

Julien: noo!

Mayna: entonces hazme caso!

Skipper: pareces su mamá jajajajajaja

Mayna: Skipper! te quito tus chocolates suizos si no te callas y ayudas a Julien

Skipper: si "mamá"

Mayna: solo hazme caso si?

Skipper: de acuerdo, ven cola anillada vamos a ponerte menos tú

Mayna va a por Marlene

Becky: Marlene quieres un dulce

Marlene: no gracias

Mayna: mejor ve allá con Stacy

Becky: si jefa

Becky sale a toda velocidad

Marlene: jefa?

Mayna: está loca déjala, bueno como quieres verte hoy? casual, rock, pop o angelical

Marlene: para qué?... preferiría casual

Mayna: ya verás… mmm no prefiero angelical chick!

Mayna arregla a Marlene y la deja muy linda ala terminar Marlene se mira al espejo

Mayna: te gusta?

Marlene: me encanta

Mayna: bueno vamos acompáñame

Marlene: espera! mira te quería agradecer por..

Mayna: por no estar enojada contigo? por rescatarte? por echar a la farsante?

Marlene: arruinaste el momento

Mayna: así soy… pero bueno como dijo Skipper no somos nada sin la otra

Marlene: si cierto (saliendo y siguiendo a Mayna) que raro que allá salido de el

Mayna: lo sé qué raro

Mientras tanto en el techo de la tienda de regalos…

Skipper: bueno miremos, música?

Roger: romantica o bailable?

Skipper: las dos juntas, comida?

Mason: ya lo terminamos un plato con almejas y fruta

Skipper: genial, camareros?

Kowalski: ya estamos con Phil, Mourice, Roy y Joey

Joey: porque Joey tiene que usar moño?

Skipper: porque así es orejón, bueno RICO?

Rico: que pasho?

Skipper: ya está todo?

Rico: shi

Skipper: bueno ahora y cola anillada?

Julien: aquí estoy monja

Skipper: bueno te ves genial, lo que se dice

Julien: y en donde esta Marlene?

Skipper: toma esta rosa roja y yo iré por ellas

Julien: hey hey! yo iré!

Skipper: quieres salir herido?

Julien: no

Skipper: no me molestes

En ese momento sube al techo del la tienda de regalos Mayna

Mayna: a sus posiciones! (todos se preparan) Burt sube a Marlene plis

Burt: con gusto (Burt sube a Marlene con su tompra)

Marlene: bueno que pasa? porque tengo una venda?

Mayna: por (le quita la venda de los ojos) ESTO!

Marlene mira toda la mesa arregla y a Julien

Marlene: Julien hiciste esto… por mi?

Julien: bueno… si

Mayna: tortolos siéntense y disfruten de todo

Julien y Marlene se sientan en cada silla

Mayna: relájense… SKIPPER!

Skipper: QUE?

Mayna: YA LO HICISTE?

Skipper: SI!

Kowalski: PORQUE GRITAN! SI ESTAN A LA PAR!

Mayna: NO TE METAS… bueno comida

Mason: la comida son almejas y frutas

Mayna: Y PIZZA!

Julien: de verdad?

Mayna: es para nosotros no para ti

Skipper: Marlene come un poco de almejas

Marlene ve las almejas y decían su nombre

Marlene: enserio? que hermoso

Skipper: el cielo? si esta hermoso

Julien: nos pueden dejar a solas?

Mayna: no nos eches! nosotros nos vamos! ven Skipper!

Mayna y Skipper van al parque para preparar los fuegos artificiales

Skipper: te salió bien la cena

Mayna: gracias

Skipper: y ahora que tienes planeado?

Mayna: ahorita ya deben estar poniendo la música y después…

Skipper: los fuegos artificiales?

Mayna: exacto… Roger nos dará la señal y Rico empezara con los fuegos artificiales

Rico empieza con los fuegos artificiales

Skipper: bueno creo que hay están

Mayna: jeje si y pusieron la música más alta

Skipper: vamos a sentarnos (Skipper jala de la mano a Mayna y se van a sentar a ver las estrellas)

en el fondo empieza a sonar una canción de Chino y Nacho

Mayna: conozco esa canción

Skipper: cantala

Mayna: _mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo si tengo cerca el olor de tu pelo _

Skipper: que linda canción

Mayna: lo sé… que hermosa esta noche

Skipper: que hermosa eres (dice murmurando)

Mayna: que dices?

Skipper: que.. que hermosa es la noche con las estrellas WOW!

Mayna: si es hermosa

Skipper le toma la mano a Mayna

Skipper: eres genial… ayudas mucho a tus amigas y a nosotros

Mayna: te pongas cursi, hay veras que cuando quieras una cita con una chica te hare una cena así pero más especial por ser mi mejor amigo te la hare así a lo grande

Skipper: me gusta la idea… oye ya es media noche vamos?

Mayna: caminando

Skipper y Mayna van directo en donde estaba Marlene y Julien

Burt: Mayna en dónde estabas?

Mayna: en el parque… que paso?

Stacy: creo que mañana será como siempre entre Julien y Marlene

Mayna: tanto tardaste en descubrirlo?

Skipper: es muy obvio que mañana será lo mismo de siempre

Mayna: exacto…. donde esa Marlene?

Becky: ya está en su hábitat Julien la llevo

Mayna: que tierno! miren no sé si arreglan todo

Stacy: ya lo hicimos

Skipper: entonces que hacemos nosotros?

Julien: vayan a descansar

Mayna: creí que estarías con Marlene

Julien: te está esperando a ti

Mayna: muy bien ya voy con ella

Mayna se voltea y empieza su camino hacia el hábitat de Marlene

Skipper: bueno que hago

Julien: estás loco? ve con ella!

Skipper: por qué?

Julien: es obvio que la quieres… y como Rey te ordeno que vayas

Skipper: claro que no… jeje

Julien: eres muy obvio… ve

Julien patea a Skipper para que vaya y Skipper alcanza a Mayna y Julien va al hábitat de Marlene

Skipper: quieres ir con compañía?

Mayna: me encantaría…

Mientras tanto…

Marlene: ya? como hiciste que Skipper se fuera con Mayna?

Julien: tengo mis remedios

Marlene: algún día te lo agradecerán

Julien: porque no tu me lo agradeces…(Julien le toma la mano)

Marlene: con algo como esto…. (Marlene se acerca a Julien para darle un beso en los labios)

Julien: con eso me basta para siempre… pero… (Julien también le da un beso a Marlene, en ese) momento en silencio entran Skipper y Mayna y al ver ese beso mejor retroceden sin hacer bulla)

Skipper: wow! que rápido

Mayna: lo sé!

Skipper: eres rápida en eso… TE FELICITO!

Mayna: si…. SI! (Mayna da muchos saltitos y abraza muy fuerte a Skipper)

Skipper: eres genial!

Mayna: si! Estoy tan feliz que te besaría… si no me dieras asco

Skipper: lo tomare como un cumplido… shhh hay viene Julien has como si viniéramos

Julien: y ustedes?

Mayna: el me está acompañando sigue tu camino

Julien se va a su hábitat

Skipper: bueno… mejor te dejo porque creo que tendrás demasiado

Mayna: si…. te veo mañana

Mayna entra al hábitat de Marlene mientras Skipper regresa a su hábitat

Marlene: MAYNA!

Mayna: MARLENE!

Marlene: te tengo muchas cosas que contar!

Mayna: y yo a ti!

* * *

><p><strong><em>esta historia demuestra que la mejor amistad superara muchas cosas y siempre tendran la misma confianza que tiene pase lo que pase... no hay que pelearse con sus amigs por tonterias :)<em>**


End file.
